Home
by blurcandish
Summary: Matahari yang selalu menuntun mereka meredup dan hampir menghilang. Tapi, semua pasti baik - baik saja bukan? Karena seperti lantunan lirik lagu Bink's Sake : Tunggulah tanpa ragu, matahari pasti akan bersinar !
1. Chapter 1

_Akan ada masanya dalam hidup, di mana kegelapan merupakan satu – satunya teman._

_Di mana semuanya tidak bisa dipercaya dan rasanya seperti tidak akan ada jalan keluar._

_Tapi semua pasti bisa dilalui bukan? _

_Karena bahkan di malam tergelap pun, bulan dan bintang selalu ada meski tak terlihat. _

_Serta matahari di ujung sana selalu menunggu untuk bersinar._

Home

One Piece always belong to Eichiro Oda

Suara – suara itu terdengar samar di telinganya. Deburan ombak, violin, nyanyian, obrolan, dan pertengkaran. Ia merasa di sinilah seharusnya ia berada, di tengah semua keributan ini. Rasa familiar saat rambutnya bergesekan dengan topi jerami, bau asin, goyangan kapal, terik matahari, serta angin yang membawanya pergi jauh.

'_Aku akan menjadi Raja Bajak Laut !'_

'_Jagalah topi ini untukku'_

'_Aku akan menjadi pendekar pedang terhebat di dunia'_

'_Luffy, tolong aku'_

'_Aku adalah temanmu !'_

'_Apa kau tahu tentang All Blue?'_

'_Cepat pegang tanganku!'_

'_Aku mencintai negeri ini'_

'_Aku terlalu lemah !'_

'_Arghh... biarkan aku tidur Luffy !'_

'_Ace!'_

'_Aku ingin hidup! Bawa aku kembali ke lautan bersamamu!'_

'_Akulah yang seharusnya minta maaf, Merry!"_

'_Kue itu bukan untukmu bodoh ! Kau merusak karya sempurnaku untuk para gadis!'_

'_Kumohon... hentikan... teman – teman'_

'_Aku akan melindungi mereka!'_

'_Luffy... bangunlah... kumohon... kami membutuhkanmu'_

Ia melihat ingatan seseorang yang mirip dengannya... tidak, itu dirinya. Ingatan – ingatan itu melompat – lompat ke berbagai tempat dan waktu. Dan ia berdiri disana tanpa bisa mengenali satu pun wajah yang muncul. Tapi di sisi lain, ia yakin orang – orang itu sangat berharga. Ia yakin mereka adalah segalanya, rumahnya, kekuatannya, hartanya. Kenapa ini benar – benar menyiksa?. Seharusnya ia bisa mengingatnya kan? Seharusnya ia melindungi orang – orang itu. Sial. Ini benar – benar menyakitkan. Ia tidak ingin berada di sini sendirian. Ia takut. Ia membutuhkan orang – orang itu. Kenapa ia harus berada di sini?. Ia rela melakukan apapun untuk bisa kembali ke mana pun itu, ia merasa semuanya salah, tidak seharusnya ia di sini, ia ingin kembali ke tempat yang ia sebut rumah. Ia ingin kembali dikelilingi orang – orang itu. Karena baginya sendirian lebih menyakitkan daripada apapun.

.

Saat ia membuka matanya semuanya terasa aneh. Bergoyang. Dan kepalanya sakit sekali. Di sudut matanya ia melihat seekor rakun? ah tidak, ia mengoreksi pikirannya sendiri, seekor rusa tertidur di meja samping tempat tidurnya. Ia mencium bau obat – obatan, laut, dan aroma familiar yang tanpa sadar ia rindukan. Tiba – tiba pintu di depannya terbuka lebar dan seorang wanita berambut hitam dengan nafas terputus – putus menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh harap. Di belakangnya mengikuti seorang pria berambut hijau dengan seringaian percaya diri dan seorang wanita berambut jingga dengan mata berkaca – kaca. Keributan itu membangunkan rusa di sebelah tempat tidurnya yang secara refleks langsung mendekatinya.

"Luffy... Syukurlah, biarkan aku memeriksamu" ucap rusa itu sambil mengambil beberapa peralatan. Jauh di dalam hatinya Luffy merasa seekor rusa dengan hidung biru yang berbicara dengan bahasa manusia itu normal. Tapi begitu tangan rusa itu menyentuh pelipisnya, ia refleks bergerak menjauh.

"Kenapa kau bisa bicara?" Meskipun hatinya berteriak mengatakan bahwa itu normal, pikirannya berkata lain. "Seekor rusa tidak bisa bicara." Wajah rusa itu seketika pucat dan berusaha mengeluarkan suaranya lagi.

"Oh... Luffy. Teman – teman..." rusa itu menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati wajah teman – temannya tidak kalah pucat dengannya. Luffy mengikuti arah mata sang rusa untuk melihat jumlah orang yang ada di ruangan semakin banyak. Kerumunan yang tadi datang ditambah lagi dengan seorang pria berambut pirang, seorang berhidung panjang, _cyborg?, _dan tengkorak? Kenapa bisa ada sebuah tengkorak?

Pria berambut hijau itu menatapnya dengan intens dan setelah beberapa saat ia menutup matanya dan menyandarkan diri di tembok sambil menunduk. Wanita berambut jingga langsung keluar dari ruangan diikuti oleh si pirang dan wanita berambut hitam. Sisanya? Luffy tidak bisa menebak apa yang mereka pikirkan.

"Kalian siapa? Kenapa aku ada disini? Kali-" perkataannya terputus karena sakit di kepalanya semakin hebat dan tanpa perlawanan ia menerima perawatan yang diberikan oleh si rusa sebelum akhirnya jatuh tertidur

Tapi, sebelum kegelapan benar – benar menguasainya. Ia mendengar suara tangis tertahan memenuhi ruangan. Air yang membasahi tangannya. Dan tangan besar yang kasar sekaligus familiar, mengelus kepalanya.


	2. Chapter 2

_Kenyataan itu memang menyakitkan_

_Dunia itu memang tidak adil_

_Tapi, hei, bukankah lebih baik hidup dalam kenyataan yang pahit daripada ilusi yang memabukkan?_

_Karena dunia tempat kita berpijak tidak selamanya berada di bawah_

_Dan pilihan hidup kita akan membuat semuanya berakhir manis_

_._

_._

HOME

One Piece always belong to Eichiro Oda

Saat pertama kali mengetahui keadaan kaptennya, ia tidak bisa menahan diri dan langsung keluar dari ruangan. Sanji dan Robin mengejarnya, mencoba menghiburnya, dan dengan cepat menyerah karena mereka sendiri tidak tahu harus memberi kalimat penghiburan seperti apa. Karena mereka sendiri juga berusaha menahan emosi yang bergejolak, berusaha bersikap tenang dengan alasannya masing – masing, meski mereka tahu bahwa usaha itu sia - sia. Tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa mengatakan bahwa semua akan baik – baik saja. Karena penantian mereka selama berminggu - minggu, disambut dengan kenyataan ini. Sesuatu yang bahkan berada di luar imajinasi mereka. Tapi setelah beberapa saat, Nami sadar bahwa ini semua tidak akan bisa diselesaikan kalau pada akhirnya ia hanya menambah kekhawatiran teman – temannya.

Keadaan kaptennya tidak membaik dan membuat Chopper bekerja begitu keras untuk mengembalikan keadaan Luffy seperti semula. Jadi dengan langkah berat, Nami membantu Chopper merawat kaptennya yang tidak sadarkan diri melalui apapun yang ia bisa baik dengan pengetahuan maupun sedikit perhatian. Ia tidak ingin dokter kecil yang merasa bertanggung jawab atas kesehatan Luffy, terlalu tertekan dengan beban yang ada di punggungnya. Meskipun tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa semua orang yang berada di kapal berharap banyak pada Chopper

Setelah berhari – hari mengurung diri di ruang kerja Chopper dan membantunya, akhirnya Nami keluar dan menapakkan kaki di rumput tempat Zoro memejamkan mata. Ia tahu Zoro tidak tidur. Tidak saat tangannya tanpa henti mengelus gagang pedang putih kesayangannya. Ini tidak mengherankan mengingat tidak ada satu pun di antara mereka yang dapat tidur dengan nyenyak 3 hari belakangan ini. Robin memilih mengurung diri di perpustakaan dengan ratusan buku miliknya, sama seperti Sanji yang berdiam diri di dapur dengan puluhan batang rokok dan hanya keluar untuk membawakan mereka makanan. Franky, Brook serta Ussop tidak terlihat dari sudut matanya, mungkin sedang di bawah atau di dapur bersama Sanji, pikir Nami. Mungkin nanti ia harus mencari dan menanyakan keadaan mereka. Ia memandang sekelilingnya dan menghela nafas kecil, ini pertama kalinya keheningan benar - benar melanda _Sunny._

Akhirnya Nami mendudukkan diri di samping Zoro dan menyenderkan kepalanya di pohon. Ia lelah sekali. Ia ingin tidur dan melepaskan semua kepenatannya. Ia ingin semuanya kembali normal dengan kehadiran orang itu. Ia ingin semua ini berakhir.

Saat melirik Zoro yang masih memejamkan mata di sampingnya, ia merasa gelisah karena tidak tahu apa yang ada di dalam pikiran temannya ini. Ia begitu tenang dan menunggu dengan keyakinan yang tinggi. Tidak ada sedikitpun keraguan. Tapi bagi Nami, semuanya kabur dan tidak berbentuk semenjak hari itu.

"Luffy tidak dalam keadaan untuk memberi perintah" kata Nami memulai pembicaraan. Ia tahu mereka tidak bisa terus – menerus berdiam diri di tengah laut dan cepat atau lambat keputusan harus diambil. "Zoro, apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Ini saatnya untuk melanjutkan perjalanan." Jawab Zoro yang akhirnya membuka mata dan meliriknya. Memperhatikan raut wajahnya dan melanjutkan. "Ia pasti ingin kita meneruskan perjalanan ini. Kita akan menemukan cara untuk mengembalikannya."

Dan setelah mendengar itu Nami memejamkan mata, merasakan angin laut membelai rambutnya. Menerima tanpa perlawanan kalimat dari – meskipun Nami tidak akan mengungkapkan ini di depan wajahnya – wakil kapten sekaligus kru pertama yang memiliki tingkat kesetiaan tak terhingga terhadap Luffy. Mereka berdua cukup yakin ini yang diinginkan Luffy. Tapi mereka, bahkan Zoro sekalipun, tidak yakin apakah keadaan akan membaik secepatnya.

.

.

_Luffy sedang tertidur dan Chopper menyelinap pergi dari kamarnya karena tidak ada lagi yang bisa ia lakukan. Bekas – bekas luka di seluruh badan Luffy,karena pertempurannya di Marineford, sudah ia rawat sehingga tidak timbul infeksi. Di luar pintu, Chopper menghela nafas kecil, teman – temannya sudah menunggu di dapur dan untuk pertama kalinya ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara yang tepat untuk menyampaikan analisanya. Tapi akhirnya ia mengumpulkan keberanian dan menegakkan kepala. Seorang dokter tidak boleh menunjukkan keraguan._

"_Chopper, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Ussop, memecah keheningan yang melanda dapur beberapa saat setelah dokter itu masuk dan meminum habis coklat hangat yang disediakan Sanji. Chopper memandang sekeliling, memperhatikan semua mata kini tertuju padanya. _

"_Hilang ingatan. Kalian pasti bisa menebaknya. Keadaan ini terjadi hanya dalam dua kondisi. Yang paling umum, terjadi karena benturan yang cukup keras di kepala. Tapi mengingat Luffy itu karet, hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi padanya." Chopper menggenggam erat cangkir yang ada di tangannya seolah – olah saat itu dia hanya bisa bergantung padanya "Dan kondisi kedua adalah benturan psikologis yang terlalu kuat. Menurutku, kematian... A-Ace yang memicunya. Luffy menembus Impel Down, keluar dari penjara itu, dan menyerang Marineford demi kakaknya. Fisiknya terlalu lelah karena dipaksa bertarung terus menerus. Tapi ia tetap berdiri demi kakaknya. Ia mampu berada di peperangan itu karena dorongan psikologis yang kuat, karena seperti yang kubilang tadi fisiknya sendiri tidak mampu menopangnya. Ia berpegangan pada keyakinan bahwa ia harus menyelamatkan Ace. Tapi..." Air mata mulai menggenang di matanya dan tanpa sadar rusa berhidung biru itu menunduk "Saat keyakinan itu hilang. Saat Ace meninggal di tangannya, mentalnya hancur. Ia tidak bisa hidup dengan ingatan itu, jadi otaknya secara otomatis mengubur seluruh ingatannya." Jeda sesaat, ia tidak yakin harus memberitahukan ini, tapi teman – temannya harus tahu semuanya. "Luffy tidak bisa hidup dengan ingatan tentang kematian kakaknya. Sekalipun ia melakukan ini secara tidak sadar, tapi Luffy sendiri yang memutuskan untuk mengubur itu semua." Chopper kembali terdiam, merangkai kata yang tepat untuk melontarkan analisisnya "Dan menurutku, di dalam prosesnya, Luffy berfikir bahwa ia hanya memiliki Ace di dunia ini." Semua orang yang ada di sana tampaknya mulai bisa menebak kalimat selanjutnya yang akan ia ucapkan. "Luffy lupa bahwa ia masih memiliki kita."_

Sanji menghembuskan asap rokoknya ke udara. Sudah berapa batang yang ia hisap? Ia mulai kehabisan stok dan itu membuatnya khawatir. Hanya rokok-lah yang membuatnya tetap waras di situasi seperti ini. Dan ingatan soal penjelasan Chopper kemarin tanpa sadar menggema berulang – ulang di telinganya.

Penyesalan terus meliputi perasaan semua orang di kapal. Luffy selalu ada di samping mereka saat mereka membutuhkan bantuan. Tapi di mana mereka saat Luffy berada dalam titik paling bawah? Mereka berusaha sekuat tenaga memang, untuk kembali ke titik tempat mereka berpisah. Tidak ada seorang pun, bahkan Robin, sempat membaca koran. Karena satu – satunya yang ada di otak mereka adalah keselamatan seluruh kru. Tapi sesampai di sana berita yang disampaikan Shakky menghantam mereka semua.

Berminggu – minggu mereka menunggu kehadiran seluruh kru dan menyiapkan rencana serta perbekalan. Setelah akhirnya semua lengkap, mereka langsung berangkat ke Pulau Wanita. Dengan bantuan Rayleigh dan batu laut curian dari Marine, mereka berhasil sampai di sana dengan selamat.

Proses pengambilan Luffy yang saat itu dirawat oleh Boa Hancock juga tidak mudah. Satu pertanyaan singkat yang dilontarkan salah satu anggota _Shicibukai_ tersebut, berhasil membungkam anggota kru Topi Jerami dan memadamkan emosi mereka karena sang ratu menolak mengembalikan sang kapten.

"_Kalian ada dimana saat Luffy benar – benar membutuhkan bantuan? Jangan datang dan memintaku mengembalikan Luffy kalau kalian hanya akan meninggalkannya lagi"_

Mereka dipisahkan oleh Kuma. Mereka berusaha kembali secepatnya. Mereka tidak tahu kejadian ini. Mereka tahu alasan yang bisa dilontarkan tapi mereka juga tahu bahwa sang ratu tidak membutuhkan alasan. Karena faktanya, mereka tidak ada di sana untuk membantu Luffy. Mereka meninggalkan Luffy sendirian untuk bertarung. Mereka membiarkan orang yang berharga untuk kaptennya mati. Mereka tidak bisa melindungi Luffy.

Karena faktanya Luffy selalu menemukan jalan untuk membantu mereka dan mereka tidak bisa melakukan hal yang sama.

"_Kami melakukan kesalahan. Kami tidak berada di sana saat Luffy membutuhkan kami. Tapi kami akan menebusnya dan berada di sisinya sekarang. Kami ingin dia tahu bahwa dia tidak sendirian dan kami akan melakukan apapun untuk membawanya kembali." Zoro menjawabnya dengan tenang meskipun kilatan matanya mulai berbahaya. Seluruh anggota kru Topi Jerami yang ada di sana juga memandang Hancock dengan tatapan yang sama._

_Hancock menyadari itu dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya lalu bertanya dengan angkuh "Kalian menantangku?"_

_Sebelum Zoro sempat menjawab, Robin membuka mulutnya dan berkata "Kami tidak menantangmu. Kami sangat berterima kasih karena kau telah berjasa menyelamatkan kapten kami. Tapi seperti yang kau tahu, tidak ada yang bisa menghalangi bersatunya kapten dan kru. Jika kapten kami berani menantang Pemerintah Dunia hanya untuk mendapatkan seorang krunya kembali. Aku yakin kami semua juga tidak akan segan menantang siapapun yang menghalangi kami bertemu kapten kami."_

Hancock mengijinkan mereka membawa Luffy dengan syarat selama minggu – minggu pertama mereka tidak diijinkan berlayar karena situasi yang belum kondusif. Rayleigh meninggalkan mereka di sebuah pulau tersembunyi dan dengan keahlian tangan Franky serta Ussop mereka berhasil menyembunyikan _Sunny. _Di pulau itu sumber makanannya cukup banyak dan cukup aman untuk berkemah. Tapi semua orang tidak ingin meninggalkan _Sunny _serta Luffy terlalu lama sehingga mereka tetap tidur di kapal dan hanya pergi ke pulau jika benar – benar membutuhkannya.

Sanji sangat berterima kasih atas jasa Hancock untuk kaptennya, tapi di sisi lain pertanyaannya itu membuat semua anggota kru diliputi perasaan bersalah yang semakin besar. Bahkan Robin dan Zoro yang saat itu terlihat tenang, tidak berhasil menyembunyikan perasaannya saat sampai di kapal bersama Luffy. Zoro sering kali terjaga di samping Luffy dan Robin sesekali menumbuhkan mata di kamar tempat Luffy tertidur. Itu juga yang menjadi alasan kenapa Robin yang pertama kali mengetahui bahwa Luffy sudah sadar.

Di luar semua itu, perasaan khawatir membuat seluruh anggota kru tidak berselera makan. Dan ini sudah menjadi tugas koki untuk mengingatkan untuk tetap makan agar mereka tidak kelaparan, kekurangan nutrisi, dan jatuh sakit. Teman – temannya berusaha menghargai masakan yang sudah dibuat Sanji, tapi lama – kelamaan Sanji memperkecil porsi untuk setiap orang. Cukup banyak untuk membuat mereka bertenaga dan terlalu sedikit untuk tidak dihabiskan. Ia memang menjadikan masak sebagai pelarian dari masalah, tapi jika itu berarti harus membuang – buang makanan, ia lebih memilih menyimpan bahan – bahan tersebut untuk perayaan kesembuhan Luffy.

Setelah tersadar dari lamunannya, Sanji menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Ussop, Franky, serta Brook sudah duduk di meja makan dalam keheningan. Ia tertegun, sejak kapan orang – orang itu berada di sini?

Tanpa sadar tangannya bergerak mengambil daun teh dan bubuk coklat, memanaskan air dan membuat minuman kesukaan rekan – rekannya. Saat melangkah menuju meja ia berbelok ke arah kulkas dan mengambil sebotol _cola_ lalu menghidangkan ketiga minuman di depan teman – temannya. Ia kembali lagi dengan beberapa macam biskuit dan kentang goreng lalu meletakkannya di tengah – tengah mereka.

Setelah mendengar ucapan terima kasih yang samar. Ia mendudukkan diri di samping Franky dan mulai menyalakan rokoknya. Di saat yang bersamaan Franky membuka tutup botol minumannya, Brook mulai meminum tehnya dan Ussop memakan biskuit yang ada di hadapannya secara perlahan, tanpa benar – benar merasakannya.

.

.

Robin menghela nafas panjang. Ratusan buku di perpustakaan kecilnya dan tambahan beberapa buku dari perjalanannya hanya memuat satu cara untuk mengembalikan ingatan Luffy. Kasus ini memang langka, apalagi untuk pengguna buah setan yang memiliki kekebalan dari pukulan benda tumpul. Meskipun alasan Luffy mengalami ini lebih karena kondisi psikologisnya. Tapi cara ini terlalu menyakitkan dan ia tidak yakin teman – temannya mampu menghadapinya.

Ia mengumpulkan beberapa buku yang memuat penjelasan itu dan mencari Chopper. Entah kenapa ia yakin Chopper mengetahui cara ini tapi memilih untuk tutup mulut dan mencari cara lain dari jurnal milik gurunya. Memang mereka harus menunggu Luffy bangun, memperkenalkan keadaan di sekelilingnya, dan memberikan penjelasan lebih lanjut tentang prosedur perawatan ini. Karena selain menyakitkan, apabila orang yang bersangkutan tidak memiliki kesiapan mental, resiko kematiannya menjadi lebih tinggi. Tapi ia tidak ingin ingatan Luffy menghilang untuk selama – lamanya. Lalu bagaimana dengan mereka? Anggota krunya? Mimpi dan janjinya? Apakah ia akan membuang semua itu karena rasa sakit yang akan ia terima dalam proses pengembalian ingatan?

Robin cepat – cepat menyingkirkan pikiran negatif itu dari otaknya dan melanjutkan langkah menuju ruang kerja Chopper. Luffy tidak akan membuang mimpi dan teman – temannya dengan alasan apapun. Kaptennya adalah orang yang menghargai mimpi melebihi apapun dan orang yang terlalu mencintai krunya sampai kadang bertindak ceroboh. Robin tersenyum kecil saat mengingat berbagai tingkah laku Luffy yang penuh kejutan dan tanpa henti membuat dirinya takjub. Tapi senyum itu menghilang saat kembali mengingat bahwa Luffy yang ada bersama mereka saat ia terbangun nanti, bukanlah Luffy yang ia kenal. Ia tidak akan mengingat mereka dan masa lalunya. Ini yang membuat Robin khawatir. Ia tahu teman - temannya tidak akan meninggalkan Luffy, terlihat dari bagaimana mereka kembali untuk kaptennya setelah terpisah selama berminggu - minggu, tapi hal yang membuat Robin cemas adalah bagaimana jika kaptennya yang memberi mereka perintah untuk pergi? Bagaimana jika kaptennya tidak bisa mempercayai mereka sekali lagi untuk tetap berada di sisinya? Bagaimana jika kaptennya menolak pengobatan dan memilih untuk hidup dalan kekosongan? Berbagai pertanyaan 'bagaimana jika' dan asumsi negatif terus memenuhi pikiran Robin hingga ia masuk ke kamar tempat Luffy dirawat untuk mencari satu – satunya dokter di kapal itu.

.

.

Saat Robin membuka pintu kamar Luffy, ia mendapati Chopper sedang memandang kaptennya dengan wajah penuh air mata. Ia mendekati dokter kecil itu perlahan dan memeluknya dari belakang. Saat Chopper berada dalam pelukan Robin dan melirik buku yang ia bawa tangisan Chopper semakin hebat meskipun ia tahan sekuat tenaga.

"A-Aku ta-tahu Robin... hanya ada satu cara" ucapnya sambil menahan isakan "Tapi ini terlalu menyakitkan" ia memeluk Robin dengan erat dan membiarkan perasaan yang selama ini dia tahan mengalir lepas. Ia tahu pada akhirnya Robin pasti jadi orang pertama yang menemukan kenyataan.

Robin sendiri terdiam sambil menatap kaptennya yang sedang tertidur lelap. Tanpa ia sadari matanya mulai mengabur karena genangan air yang siap tumpah. "Kau pasti bisa Chopper." Jawabnya singkat.

Saat Chopper merasakan tubuh Robin mulai bergetar dan air membasahi ujung kepalanya, ia memeluk tubuh Robin lebih kuat lagi. Pelukan ini bukan untuk menenangkan dirinya saja, tapi juga untuk memberikan Robin kekuatan. Tapi wanita itu melepaskan Chopper dan menatapnya dengan lembut, ia menghapus air mata yang membasahi wajahnya lalu menepuk topi merah si rusa dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Kita pasti bisa melalui ini, Chopper"

TBC

.

.

.

A/N : Penjelasan tentang penyebab hilang ingatan itu murni imajinasi. Jadi tidak ada unsur sains di dalamnya, hehe

Review kalian akan sangat aku hargai ^^


End file.
